Demam (NamJin)
by oohcath
Summary: Namjoon yang demam plus bikin repot seluruh member BTS. NAMJIN COUPLE/ KIM NAMJOON x KIM SEOKJIN/RAP MONSTER BTS JIN BTS/BTS


**DEMAM**

 **Couple : Namjin (Namjoon x Jin) BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Ayolah Namjoon-ie sayang, ini sudah 3 hari…"

"Tidak mau!" Namjoon menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke batas dagu.

"Demi aku?"

"Tidak!"

"Demi BTS?"

"Tidak!"

"Demi ARMY?"

"Tidak! TITIK GAK PAKE KOMA!"

.

.

Kim Seokjin menghela nafas berat dan sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Sementara orang yang disampingnya tidak berkomentar apapun. Sudah setengah jam berlalu tapi Ibu RT nya boyband papan atas diatas papan siapa lagi kalau bukan BTS tidak habis pikir kalau….

.

.

.

MENYURUH KIM NAMJOON ALIAS RAP MONSTER PERGI KE DOKTER ITU SUSAHNYA MINTA AMPUN…. (caps lock nya jebollll)

Yupz, Kim Namjoon alias Rap Monster, Pak RT nya boyband papan atas diatas papan siapa lagi kalau bukan BTS sedang terbaring lemah karena demam. Kalau sudah begini, berarti aka nada 3 hal merepotkan…

 **Satu** , Rap Monster akan mengeluarkan sejuta alasan bahwa ia baik – baik saja dan tidak perlu dirawat seperti orang sakit meskipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya…

Siang itu, Bu RT (Kim Seokjin) lagi di dapur. Ngapain? Bersihin dapur gara – gara dapurnya dibikin porak – poranda sama pasangan yang dibilang autis ya bukan soalnya mereka anak normal, dibilang anak normal tapi tingkahnya kayak autis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan VKOOK.

"Hyung, pergi dulu hyung!" pamit Namjoon. Sontak Bu RT dengan kesal berlari ke pintu depan..

"Mau kemana?" Jin bersedekap dan mengetukkan salah satu kakinya berkali – kali.

"Mau ke Lotte World. Diajak anak – anak.."

"Lagi sakit kok jalan – jalan?! Masuk, istirahat!"

"Aku gak sakit, sayang. Demamku tidak parah.."

"TIGA HARI, KIM NAMJOON!"

"Pergi ke Lotte World tidak akan membunuhku.."

"Iya, pergi ke Lotte World tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi beraktivitas di luar saat demam hanya akan membuat DEMAM mu tambah NAIK!" Jin menekankan kata demam dan naik.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya, _'Masa main ke Lotte World aja gak dibolehin?'_ Tapi keinginannya untuk jalan – jalan sama member BTS ke Lotte World tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Akhirnya Namjoon membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatunya. Tapi, begitu mau mengambil sepatu…

….Tangan Seokjin bergerak lebih cepat menarik kerah belakang Namjoon sehingga Namjoon reflex menjatuhkan sepatunya..

"TAK ADA JALAN – JALAN SELAMA KAU DEMAM, KIM NAMJOON!"

 **Dua,** Kim Namjoon akan menolak semua pemberian yang ditujukan kepadanya agar cepat sembuh dengan alasan lagi – lagi dia tidak sakit meskipun kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

Setelah membersihkan dapur, Kim Seokjin pergi ke studio BigHit Entertainment untuk konsultasi dengan Manager-hyung untuk acara variety show yang akan dibintanginya. Sebelum pergi, dia sudah menitipkan pesan kepada 5 dongsaeng super nyebelinnya untuk memberi Pak RT makan.

Kali ini giliran cowok SWAG dan manis kayak gula tapi tingkahnya kayak micin masuk ke kamar Seokjin untuk mencoba peruntungannya..

"Leader, ayo makan.."

"TIDAK MAU!" Namjoon tidur membelakangi cowok gula rasa micin. Maklum aja dia lagi ngambek (?) gara – gara gak dibolehin pergi ke Lotte World.

"Ayo makan, nanti habis makan kita ke Lotte World.."

"TIDAK MAU! AKU UDAH GAK MOOD KE LOTTE WORLD LAGI!"

"Tauk ah gelap.. capek gue nyuruh kamu makan.." akhirnya dia membanting pintu karena kecewa.

Kini giliran anak kedua, si JONES yang selalu bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan…

"HYUUUNG… AYO MAKAN! INI MAKANAN TERENAK SEDUNIA" baru saja dia menutup pintu, si JONES sudah ditendang keluar sama si sakit.

Kini giliran anak ketiga, kekasihnya gula rasa micin memasuki kamar NamJin. Itung – itung membalaskan dendam hyung kesayangannya karena ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Hyung, makan dulu ya… ini masakannya Jin hyung.." dengan aegyo andalannya.

"Tidak mau! Gak enak! Hambar!"

"Kalau gak enak, liat aku aja, pasti manis!" dan sukses dia ditendang keluar sama si sakit.

Kini giliran anak keempat. Mahkluk astral ini mencoba peruntungannya dengan yakin tingkat galaxy bahwa dia tidak akan ditendang sama seperti yang lain..

"Hyung… kok hyung dari tadi nendang anak – anak? Katanya sakit. Pura – pura ya?"

"Aku gak sakit. Bilang sama Jin gak usah ngasih aku bubur. Aku maunya Tteoppokki (bener gak sih tulisannya?)." dan akhirnya mahkluk astral itu ditendang keluar.

Anak bungsu yang sedari tadi melihat hyung-hyungnya ditendang termasuk kekasih mahkluk astralnya merasa gugup. Artinya dia harus bisa membuat leadernya makan..

"Hyung, Kookie masuk ya.." lalu dia menutup pintu.

"Hyung, ayo makan.."

"TIDAK!"

Maknae kelinci itu menarik pelan piyama Namjoon, "Kalau hyung gak makan, nanti hyung sakit. Kalau hyung sakit, nanti gak bisa jalan-jalan bareng Kookie, bikin lagu bareng Kookie.."

Perkataan maknae kelincinya itu sukses membuat mata Namjoon terbelalak. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbalik menghadap maknae kelinci itu. "Hmmm.. gak apa-apa."

Maknae kelinci itu tidak menyerah. Dia membuat suara yang seimut mungkin serta memasang tampang sedih, "Hyung, kalau hyung tidak sembuh nanti aku, seluruh member BTS, dan ARMY cemas dan hyung hanya akan membuat kami sedih. Kumohon.."

Untuk sejenak, hati Namjoon tergerak untuk menuruti keinginan maknae kelinci itu. Tapi gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi memaksanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan.

"Aku gak suka makanan hambar!"

Maknae kelinci itu adalah anak yang sangat sabar. Tapi please deh, sabar itu ada batasnya. Dan kesabaran kelinci satu ini sudah habis setelah perjuangannya yang sia – sia dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Bagaimanapun Rap Monster harus makan atau seluruh member BTS akan dihukum pancung oleh Jin.

"Kalau hyung terus tidak mau makan dan tetap sakit, maka tidak ada jalan – jalan ke Lotte World, menggarap lagu untuk BTS dan sikap hyung yang seperti ini hanya akan membuat Kookie repot, tahu!" Dan sukses kelinci itu menjejalkan buburnya secara paksa ke mulut Namjoon.

 **Tiga,** tanpa sadar sebenarnya Namjoon sangat menyukai keberadaan Jin disampingnya. Ada sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh member BTS…

… BAHWA KIM NAMJOON ALIAS RAP MONSTER, PAK RT NYA BTS ITU SUPER MANJA..

"Syukurlah, demammu turun.." Jin mengukur suhu tubuh Namjoon dengan punggung tangannya. Untuk sejenak Jin lega karena tiga hari terakhir demam Namjoon tidak turun – turun dan ketidakinginannya untuk pergi ke dokter hanya akan memperparah keadaannya. Tapi pria yang disampingnya ini tidak berkomentar apapun dan malah memeluk pinggang Jin.

"Kamu mau titip apa sayang? Aku mau belanja." Jin mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Please jangan pergi, disini aja.. aku maunya kamu.."

"Please deh, Jin hyung itu cuma pergi belanja. Bukan konser ke ujung dunia!" Cowok Gula rasa Micin itu memutar matanya bosan. Sontak sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Salah ya?"

"Gak salah, tapi hyung udah mulai manja.." kue beras menyahut sambil meletakkan kompres ke kepala Namjoon. Otomatis gula rasa micin itu memberikan deathglare ke kue beras.

"Manja?"

"Iya. Manja banget.." sahut makhluk astral dan si JONES.

"Tapi kalian senang kan?"

"Hmmmm…. Mengurus hyung yang sakit itu ngerepotin banget!" kelinci menyahut dan didukung oleh Jin.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Pak RT nya BTS, "Ya sudah, kalau gitu aku gak masalah sakit terus –menerus selama ada kalian dan ARMY disampingku.." Namjoon melanjutkan tidurnya.

"HEI! PLEASE DEH!"

 **END**


End file.
